Friends & Lovers
by Shadow Angel2
Summary: A slightly AU fic. Please don't go on about the things not in the movie/book! Emily and Amber had been friends since 7, Emily is hiding a very 'strange' secret, and they meet up with Legolas and Damien(oc) Will becom Amber/Legolas & Emily/Damien
1. The past

~*~ Friends & Lovers ~*~  
  
A/N: Hi everybody! Please read and review! This is my first fic so be gentle. It might not really make sense but you'll catch on. This does take place in Middle Earth but a few (lots) of things kinda come from this time period. It just helped with the characters and moving the story along. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: blah blah blah: Yeah, yeah I don't own LOTR. *Sob* oh, well. But Emily and Amber are mine! You can't have them!!  
  
" Talking "  
  
' Thinking '  
  
(Author's notes)  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Scene change ~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
~*~ Chapter 1: The Past ~*~  
  
Amber and Emily had been friends since they were 7. They met in the second grade. They had grown so close together. The two met a little differently than most people might have thought. It was the second week of school and Emily was a new student to Amber's class. At lunchtime Amber sat alone under one of the beautiful trees scattered about the school grounds. Since she didn't know anybody else Emily made her way towards the tree Amber was sitting under. Before she made it all the way to the tree the class punk Michael caught up with her. Like usual he was trying to get any money or candy (come on their 7!) on the other students. Amber, noticing his intentions got up and headed toward them.  
  
"Michael what do you think your doing?" Amber. Michael turned around to see the girl who interrupted him.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" Michelle shot back at her. While Amber distracted Michael Emily pulled off one of her shoes and pulled back her arm…  
  
THWACK!  
  
Emily had hit him. She just reached back and knocked him in the head with her shoe. Nobody had ever stood up to Michael since he was so much bigger than everybody else. He yelped out in pain before turning and advancing on the new student. She had her face set though she was backing up. When he had backed her into a wall she merely shot him a quick smirk before yelling out.  
  
"Mr. Bayleaf! Michael won't leave me alone!" she had cried out. Their teacher Mr. Bayleaf looked over at them before running over.  
  
"Michael! What in the world do you think your doing?!" the frustrated teacher shouted at him. The scene did not look exactly innocent.  
  
"I…I was just," Micheal never finished. Mr. Bayleaf had grabbed him by the ear and dragged him to the principal's office while muttering hurried apologies to Emily. Emily watched as Michelle was dragged away before turning back to Amber.  
  
"Hi, I'm Emily Daystar. What's your name?" Emily asked Amber while smiling. "I'm Amber Coralstone." (Sorry for the weird names but hey, they have to fit in!) Amber replied while returning her smile. Emily looked at her shocked for a moment.  
  
"Coralstone?! But, that's the name of Rivendell's royal family!" Emily sputtered out. "Yes, I'm the princess of Rivendell." Amber explained. She never forgot the look Emily had given her. From that day forward they had been best friends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Scene Change~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello, earth to Amber! It's your turn." Amber heard Emily yelling at her. The two had been playing chess and, since Emily took so long, Amber had let her mind wander. Emily had moved in with Amber in the palace after a group of ruthless orcs had destroyed her village and everybody in it. Emily had been at Amber's palace while the attack took place. She alone was the only survivor. It had been ten years since they met making them both 17. Amber, who was a few months older, had a birthday coming up soon. There had been many suitors for her and the King even brought a few for Emily. But, both girls had turned down every one of them. They were like sisters. Though different in looks they shared part of their minds and soul. They could practically read each other's minds. Amber was tall, thin with a perfect complexion. Her hair was blonde like most elves and fell to the middle of her back. Her skin was a little pale and blemish free. Her eyes were green hazel and very beautiful. She reminded many of Galdriel, Lady of the Wood. Emily on the other hand was shorter than Amber but not by much. Her hair was dark brown (very unusual for most elves) and brushed the top of her knees. It was usually pulled back in a braid. Her skin was also blemish free but she was more tan than Amber was. Her eyes were a shocking violet. The color was icy but through them shone much warmth.  
  
Amber scanned the board quickly with her agile eyes. She reached out and moved one piece. "Checkmate" She stated. Emily looked over the board in disbelief for the 3rd for time. Every game she had lost. Amber was much more cautious and thoughtful, whereas Emily was ongoing and careless. "I'm sick of playing chess." Emily noted as she stood up from the chair she had been in for an hour in a half. "Your only sick of chess because you keep losing." Amber smirked at her friend and got up as well. "Be that as it may, I'm still better at a lot of things." Emily pointed out. Not wanting to get into a fight Amber left it at that. As they where deciding what to do now that their little chess tournament was over, Amber's mother walked into the room. Both girls turned around and stared blankly at the queen.  
  
"Girls I have good news!" She cried. They looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Good news to her usually meant another Amber. "The King of Mirkwood will be arriving this afternoon and we will be having a feast honor of his arrival!" The younger girls looked happily up at her. For once there wasn't going to be some silly suitor. "The best part is," she continued, "he has two sons!" Amber's face fell at this and Emily fell over. This was a natural habit and she stood back up a moment later.  
  
"Not another suitor!" Amber yelled at her mother. "I have no desire to meet with either of them!" The queen's facial expression went from ecstatic to annoyed in seconds. "You will meet with the prince's whether you wish to or not. That goes for you to Emily." Emily gaped at her as she turned on her heal and headed towards the door. She turned back towards them before she walked out. "You two should probably be getting ready about now. We expect their arrival very soon." With that she left closing the door behind her.  
  
"I can't believe I'm getting dragged into this!" Emily yelled in frustration to no one in particular. "I know I feel the same way." Amber scoffed as she headed over to her wardrobe. "At least I can dress up!" she stated a much lighter air surrounding her words. "Yay." Emily replied sarcastically. To her it meant wearing stupid dresses, becoming Amber's personal Barbie doll for a while, dancing in high heels, and boring talk about politics. Emily had always been one to despise dresses or skirts. She was a skilled martial artist and had amazing fencing abilities. Also she could through a dagger with perfect aim. Unfortunately she had horrible skills with a bow where Amber was a pro.  
  
Oh come on it won't be that bad." Amber told her in a supposed to be comforting way. "Whatever." Emily replied. She sighed and headed into her own room to pick out the dress she would force herself into tonight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: And that's the end of chapter 1! Don't worry; it will develop into a Legolas/Amber romance. I'm also giving Legolas a brother named Damien to go with Emily so suck it up!! Damien is going to have short light brown hair because I want him to! On lighter matters I hope you enjoyed it! Also, it has come to my attention that I did not use any centuries here. I did it on purpose because it would be way to confusing. If you want to say it's centuries go right on ahead. Later! ~*~ 


	2. The Arrival

~*~ Friends & Lovers ~*~  
  
A/N: Welcome back! You all must be desperate romantics to come back. I love you all for it!! :) *Bows at readers* Thank you. The only Disclaimer in this story is in the first chapter. Please read and review!! Well, enough chit-chat and on with the fic!  
  
  
  
~*~ Chapter 2: The Arrival ~*~  
  
Legolas looked out the window of the carriage as they approached the palace. He hated meeting stupid princesses that only cared about how they looked and how much money they had. All of them were snotty and couldn't have cared less about him. He saw no reason why this princess would be any different. He let out a sigh as the carriage came to a stop.  
  
Damien was Legolas' little brother. They were only a month apart in age and the same height. He had no idea how he was dragged into this mess. He supposed it had something to do with the fact that there was another girl living in the palace along with the princess. He new the girl wasn't royalty but she would probably be just like all the others. He noticed the carriage had stopped and got out with Legolas. Looking back he noticed the other carriages had stopped as well. The 7 other members of the now past fellowship were all lunging themselves from the carriages they had ridden here in. When he finally walked around the carriage he stopped beside Legolas, dumbstruck at the sight ahead of them.  
  
The travelers had all stood frozen before the palace. There was a small marble staircase ahead of them. The staircase rose up to a large "landing". This too was made of marble. The doors however were crystal. Glinting in the light of the setting sun you could make out jewels and pearls glittering innocently of the crystalline door's frames. The handles were made of silver, which clashed nicely with the doors. (It's my fic so if it's to fairytaleish, to bad!) Legolas' and Damien's mother emerged from her carriage and for a moment stared and the bedazzled men. She smiled inwardly to herself before taking her husband's hand. She had light blonde hair and blue eyes. Pale, wrinkle free skin and dressed in a silver gown trimmed with gold. Her husband had shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes to match his wife's and son Legolas'. They walked up to the boys closely followed by Arwen. (She had got her dress caught in the door).  
  
"Are you going to climb the stairs at all?" Arwen asked as she came up behind Aragorn and grabbed his arm. " Huh? Oh!" Aragorn quickly snapped out of his trance and headed up the marble staircase. Seeing this brought the others to reality and they to made their way to the top of the stairs. When they finally reached the top, Legolas' mother (let's call her Mariellen and there father Howard! K? Good.) Rang the doorbell. Upon hearing the bell a butler quickly opened the door.  
  
"Ah, you have arrived your Majesties. Please come in!" with that the butler lead the large group of visitors into the parlor. "Queen Nadeshiko (Card Captor Sakura name, sorry my mind's kinda blank!^^) and King Albert will be with you momentarily. The butler left the group alone in the parlor once he finished speaking. Within moments the parlor door was opened once again and a lovely woman who ran over to hug Queen Mariellen.  
  
'This must be Queen Nadeshiko.' the rest of the onlookers thought. (excluding the king) The Queen had golden blonde hair back pulled back into a half ponytail. Down it reached the bottom of her shoulder blades. Her skin was just like her daughter's, pale and blemish free. Her eyes were a startling light green. They looked as if she could see right through you. Her dress was pure white with long sleeves and a v-neck. Her husband, King Albert, entered behind her. He had short blond hair in a "pudding bowl" hairstyle. His face was smooth and he still had a look of his younger elven self. He had light blue eyes and was dressed in a long, elaborately decorated shirt with dressy slacks to match his shirt beneath them.  
  
Once they parted the two old friends smiled happily at each other. "It's been such a long time since I've seen you Nadeshiko!" Queen Mariellen stated. "I know, I've missed you so much." Nadeshiko replied. The two were as close as Emily and Amber were. Nadeshiko turned and set her eyes upon the group of younger and confused guests, namely Legolas and Damien. "Ah!" she started as she noticed them, "These must be your boys. Am I right Mariellen?" Mariellen nodded, "Unfortunately they both belong to me." She let out a sigh. The two boys had been rather troublesome ever since they were boys. "I think they've both grown into healthy, and handsome young men if I do say so myself." Nadeshiko stated thinking that they might have better luck then the other suitors that have come to pass.  
  
"Your lucky you only have one to watch out for, these two are quite a handful." Mariellen told her friend. "That's where your wring!" Nadeshiko started, "A friend of Amber's lives with us now." She looked around at the group before whispering to Mariellen. "I shall tell you the tale later." Mariellen nodded and turned towards the group along with Nadeshiko. "Well, you may all use a spare room upstairs to ready yourselves for the feast. Clothes and bathing materials have been laid out for you. Your names re on the doors so you don't have to worry about walking in on an occupied room." King Albert told them, the first time speaking since he had entered. With that said he engaged himself in conversation with King Howard, Nadeshiko and Mariellen had already struck up conversation again leaving the others t fend for themselves.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Scene Change ~*~*~*~*~  
  
The group made their way up another marble staircase and quickly found their rooms, which had been placed at the beginning of the hall for their convenience. Each person entered their respected room and began to ready him or herself for the upcoming feast. The eight men for whom this feast was supposedly for, reflected back upon their grand adventure. The ring had been destroyed and orcs were becoming very less frequently seen. Yet, something still made them feel their quest wasn't completely finished, and this time they would need more help.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: And so ends chapter 2! Yes, I know there isn't any mushy, lovey dubby stuff yet but it's coming! Next chapter the loving and whatnot begins, 'kay? Well, you know what to do! Review now that you've read!! I apologize for the choice of names here and would like to point out that I am not taking anything from Card Captor Sakura aside from the mother's name. I also apologize to Mariellen, but you're the on name who seemed to fit for some reason, oh well. Later ~*~ 


	3. Meetings

~*~ Friends & Lovers ~*~  
  
A/N: Hiya! Thanx for all the reviews (not a lot but meaningful anyway)! This fic is dedicated to Amber for giving me the inspiration I needed to become an author. *fake sobs* This fic is guaranteed to have some mushy stuff in it! Anyway, On with the fic!  
  
  
  
~*~ Chapter 3: Meetings ~*~  
  
Emily and Amber had already decided upon their dress and hairstyle for the night's event. The only remaining question was the choice of accessories they were going to use/wear.  
  
"I still think the pearls would go very nicely with your dress." Emily pointed out to Amber yet again. "Yes, but don't you think I should wear something more," Amber paused as she searched for the appropriate word, "flashy?" "No, I think the pearls are just fine." Emily reassured her. "Well, alright." Amber finally gave into the pearls. Emily scanned over her large array of jewelry before picking up a black velvet chocker. In the center of the chocker was an amethyst figure of an iris. "I like that one too." Amber chimed as she saw Emily pick up the necklace. Emily turned and smiled at her friend. "You know," she started, "I have the feeling that this feast is for more than the arrival of these princes. "Really, why's that?" Amber questioned, confusion written all over her elegant face. "Well, I overheard the butler talking to one of your maids. He mentioned something about a 'fellowship' arriving, whatever that is." Emily finished. Both girls pondered this as they readied themselves for the feast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Scene Change ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas walked down the steppes once he finished getting ready. He smiled as he saw the others waiting for him. "Are you all waiting for me?" he asked sounding flattered. "Yes, only because we thought it would be rude to leave you here where you would most certainly get lost." Aragorn informed him. Legolas gave him a feigned (fake), hurt look, "Why are you being so cruel towards me?" Legolas asked as he wiped a fake tear from his eye. The others all burst out laughing.  
  
Legolas was wearing a deep green tunic embroidered with the symbol of his family, a leaf against a sun, in gold. The symbol had been embroidered over his heart, a sign of luck. His slacks were black trimmed in gold around the bottom. Damien was wearing a deep, navy blue tunic, also embroidered with the family symbol over his heart. Damien's tunic however was trimmed in silver around the high collar, cuffs, and bottom. His slacks matched his tunic perfectly (no symbol on these people.) Aragorn's tunic was a deep, blood red. Brighter red trimmed the tunic like Damien's. The trimming on his tunic consisted of faint, red lace patterns. His slacks were the same bright red as the trimming, also including the faint lace patterns clashing very nicely. Gilmi's tunic was a brighter green than Legolas'. His had black trim around his collar and bottom. His pants were a dark green, plain and simple. Like everybody else's his buttons where silver. (sorry forgot to mention that! ^^) The hobbit's tunics where all the same design, only the colors differed. Frodo's tunic was dark orange while Sam's was white. Merry's was brown and Pippin's was black. The trimming was all black. (Pippin's trimming was slightly lighter than the others) They were all also wearing black slacks. All of the tunics and slacks wear made from a soft silky fabric made in no other city. Arwen was wearing an elegant, red, silk gown. It consisted of spaghetti straps and a low-cut v-neck. The bodice of the dress was tight, and revealed her figure where as the bottom flowed out, touching the floor. Her hair was pulled into a formal, French braid. Around her neck was a thin, gold chain holding a dainty silver locket. Aragorn gave the necklace to her when he reveled his true feelings towards her. Enclosed was her favorite image of the two. (Gandalf wore his normal outfit only white.)  
  
When they reached the doors of the ballroom they stopped. They all exchanged a nervous glance before Arwen spoke up. "I guess this is it." She stated. Everybody nodded. Gilmi made the first movement. He walked forward and opened the doors. Their gaze fell upon a lovely vision. The room was made of crystalline diamond. The floor was clear but you couldn't see through the bottom. The pillars holding up the ceiling were silver, and the crystal chandeliers were spotted with sapphire. The tables and chairs were made of highly polished ash and cherry. The tables were draped with a shimmering gold tablecloth. There were goblets of wine and champagne beside every plate. All of the tables surrounded a marble-dancing floor where couples were already dancing as they waited for the arrival of their hosts and hostesses. The fellowship, Damien and Arwen all quickly found their seats. They began light conversation as they waited for the Kings and Queens to take their seats at the high table.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Scene Change ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amber finished putting on her last pearl earring before heading out her bedroom door. Her dress was a soft pink color. The sleeves were slightly puffed at the shoulders and tighter down her arm. The sleeves ended at her wrists. The neck of the dress was a u-shape. Her neck bore a simple pearl necklace. She had clipped her hair back in a half ponytail. The ponytail intertwined with her excess hair and was pulled into a bun. When she closed the door behind her she looked across the spacious hallway and her rosy red lips split into a grin.  
  
Emily was standing across the hall positively fuming. She seemed to be having trouble balancing on her high heels. Her hair was pulled into half a bun and the rest falling out of the bun had been crimped, a nice look next to her usual braid. She was wearing dark red lipstick and light silver eye shadow. Her dress was a deep purple to match her earrings and the iris on her chocker. The dress had a low V-neck trimmed with a thin strip of silver fabric. The sleeves were cupped over her shoulders and thin, semi- transparent fabric flowed from them. The sleeves were slightly baggy but suited the dress perfectly. The fabric flowed all the way down to her middle finger on either hand were gold rings held them in place.  
  
"What are you grinning like a Cheshire cat for?" Emily questioned her as she noticed the funny look she was being given. Without waiting for an answer she questioned again. "How do you balance on these heels?!" Amber burst out in laughter, which only angered her friend more. Instead of snapping at her she merely changed the subject. "So, I guess we should be going no?" With that she headed down the hall intent upon keeping her balance. Amber followed behind her as she silenced her giggles.  
  
"So, are you going to perform tonight?" Amber asked silently praying Emily was in a better mood. "Only if you do I guess." She answered as they reached the bottom of the stairs, at least she sounded happier towards a different subject. Emily and Amber had been singing together since 11, when they first entered choir at school. Through much teasing and hard work they had improved their voices. At their current age they sang with all the beauty of angels. (when they sing you'll understand what I mean by some things coming from this time: Destiny's child, Briteny, you know um.)  
  
They reached the doors and walked inside the ballroom. Once they stepped inside they both scanned the crowd, looking for any safe path to the front table without getting stopped by any of Amber's parent's friends. "Oh, I found one let's go" Amber whispered quickly to Emily. She grabbed her hand to lead her through the mass of guest whom had just arrived, but Emily didn't move. "Come on!" Amber hissed at her, but Emily stood where she was, frozen. "What is it? What are you looking at?!" Amber asked, extremely annoyed. "William." She said. "Who?!" Amber asked again. "William, the last suitor I had, you know, I broke his nose when he tried to make a move on me." Emily explained. "OH!! Him! I still can't believe you broke his nose!" Amber replied trying not to break out in uncontrollable laughter. Emily turned and frowned at her, "I would rather talk with old man Polo about his latest idea on how to improve fire then walk by him." Amber looked her over for a minute before giving her a warm friendly smile. "Come on, it can't be that bad right? No, it can't come on." With that she dragged her through the mass of people purposely knocking herself into Lady Rose of Redwood, blocking them from William's view.  
  
"I'm very sorry, really I am." Amber apologized to the woman. "No, it's all right princess. I'm quite fine." The Lady responded. "Alright, sorry again." Amber said before leading the way up to the table and sitting down a few seats from the right of her mother's. Emily sat down on her left before turning and embracing her in bear hug. "Thank you soooooooooooooooo much! I really owe you Amber." She told her. "It's alright, but to pay me back I get to pick your first dance partner." Amber responded "Don't worry I won't pick William!" Amber said, reading the look of horror on her friend's face. Emily sighed and nodded in agreement. "Deal!"  
  
The two both looked over as they heard approaching foot steps. It was Amber's mother. When she finally reached the two girls she motioned them to stand up. "Yes, what is it mother?" Amber asked quizzically. "Follow me." Nadeshiko told, no, commanded them to do. As she turned into the mass of visitors the two exchanged a confused look before hurrying after her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Scene Change ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas watched as she entered the room. She was beautiful. Her golden blonde hair was pulled into a bun, her eyes were a gorgeous green, and the pink of her dress clashed with her pale skin perfectly. He felt so light hearted as he watched her standing in the doorway speaking to another girl, whom stood paralyzed there. His heart sank at the thought of her. He knew he would be meeting the princess soon but first, he had to know her name at the very least. He was about to rise from his seat when the beautiful maiden grabbed her companion's hand and hurried off into the crowed. He was surprised when he saw her again seating herself at the high table. She spoke to the other girl before the brunette embraced her in a thankful hug. Next he saw as the Queen Nadeshiko approached the girls. She spoke briskly to them before turning to leave. With that the two young women arose and followed her.  
  
Damien had been pretending to listen to Gilmi speak of the Ring that had been destroyed recently. But Damien let his mind wander. He scanned the ballroom/feasting room. He stopped looking around as his eyes fell on the two young women in the doorway of the hall. He watched the both of them but was particularly fond of the shorter, more peculiar looking girl. She seemed shocked about something. But her exquisite beauty also grabbed him. Like Arwen her hair was a dark brown. Her eyes, though locked upon another he could not distinguish, were an icy violet. Her gown showed off the upper portion of her figure. She was slim but certainly did not seem weak. He could tell she was most likely stronger than most women he had ever met. Her body was fit and it looked as if she worked out, not that her friend didn't seem to. They were close, he could sense it but they were also very different. (he catches on quick! :D) The other girl was soon dragging her into the crowd, with that he decided to turn back to Gilmi for he would probably never see her again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Scene Change ~*~*~*~*~  
  
The two followed Nadeshiko through the mass of people. Emily was having a particularly hard time as she tried to keep up and not fall on her face at the same time. Amber on the other hand moved just as easily and gracefully as she usually did. Her strides her quick but she might have been floating on air for all the effort it was taking. They started approaching a table where the guest/guests of honor usually sat. To their surprise the seats were all full.  
  
Amber locked her eyes solely on the blonde elf nearest her as they moved closer. He was breathtakingly handsome. (Phew! Big words :P) Blonde hair pulled back halfway, reaching his shoulders and piercing blue eyes that seemed to hold her gaze in place though he wasn't looking at her. Emily merely struggled to keep walking without tripping and didn't seem to notice the group of people sitting in front of her. It was only when they stopped that she looked up and noticed the people sitting there. One man seemed to grab her eye. He was very handsome and was obviously an elf. He had messy, light brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. Of course she shook off the thought immediately as Nadeshiko started speaking.  
  
"Girls, these are our guests of honor tonight." She started. "Go figure." Emily mumbled quietly under her breath. "I'll leave so you all can get acquainted!" She seemed thrilled with the idea of them simply telling one another their names. They all watched as the queen made her way jovially back to her seat. Amber merely sighed as Emily cocked a suspicious eyebrow in her direction. She despised this part. They would go around exchanging names and then one thing would lead to another and in the end somebody ended up with a broken nose. She felt no reason to suspect that this meeting would be any different, except for the exception of someone getting a broken nose.  
  
"So," Arwen began. "I'm Arwen, nice to meet both of you." She stated merrily. Both girls turned around and smiled at her. "I'm Amber, the princess of Rivendell." Amber exclaimed. Emily crossed her arms and stated plainly, "I'm Emily." She made point not to make eye contact with anyone. She had always been a little shy towards meeting people, but she covered it as seeming stubborn or annoyed. Amber tuned to look at her, frowning a little bit. 'Why does she always act so annoyed when we meet people?' Amber thought to herself, dumbfounded by her friend's actions. Arwen looked a little worried that she had done something to offend her. Amber, noticing this, turned and reassured her. "She always acts stubborn and ignorantly towards others." She explained. This made Emily non too much happier.  
  
"Excuse me?!" she shouted. "I know you just did not say that!" "Then you might want to get your hearing checked!" Amber shot back. "Bitch, I will take you down right here and now. You know I'll do, you've seen it done before." Emily threatened, her words shooting through her like acid. Amber scowled at her for a minute before speaking again. "You know, I speak only the truth. You always act so strange towards newcomers!" Emily, infuriated, snapped her head over to look at the clock. "If all you have to do is question me and my actions I will leave now instead of at 9:00pm!" Amber frowned again slightly but softened up. She did not like the idea of her best friend walking in the dark without anyone else. She sighed before talking again, "Fine, I'm sorry. Good?" Emily smiled broadly. "Okay! You caved so I'm all for forgiving you. Anyway," She turned towards the others and bowed slightly. "We are both sorry for this sudden outburst. Don't worry about it, tis' habit." She smiled at them.  
  
The others all sighed, relieved that they weren't going to turn on them with that argument. Legolas was the next to introduce himself. "I am Legolas Greenleaf, prince of Mirkwood." He leaned over and kissed Amber's hand after he addressed himself. Amber blushed at his actions but tried to gain control of herself. 'You've had other suitors kiss your hand before, why is this one any different?' she thought to herself. Emily watched as he kissed her friend's hand and smirked inwardly to herself. 'I think Amber's little friend has taking quite a liking to her!' Emily thought as Legolas stood himself up again.  
  
Damien stood up next. "I'm Damien Greenleaf." He stated. "So you two are like related?" Emily asked stupidly. Amber hit her upside her head after she said this. "Duh!" She told her. "Ow!" Emily reached back and held her head where Amber had hit her. "I just won't ask anything else!" She rubbed her head, luckily, not noticing the look of concern on Damien's face. The others all introduced themselves and they spoke lightly until finally the dinner bell sounded and everybody took their seats. As they ate quietly, each lost in their own thoughts, Emily and Amber both thought that this time might not be so bad.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Phew! This was long. Well, you know what to do, review! I told you there would be some mushy stuff in it! Next time I'll have even more! Can't wait for your reviews! Later! ~*~ 


	4. Emily's Origin

~*~ Friends & Lovers ~*~  
  
A/N: Ch. 4 is here at last. This chapter may be kinda confusing but you'll catch on I promise! This writing thing is harder then it sounds. *sigh* Plz. Read & Review!! Anyway on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: Yes a disclaimer! You know what that means; I'm adding a new character. Daxter! Daxter is property of the creators of Jack and Daxter. (in his orange form) Anyway, I do not own him or any LOTR characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1 ~*~ Chapter 4: Emily's Origin ~*~  
  
Emily was quietly eating when she glanced over at Amber. She had a strange look on her face. 'What is she looking at?' Emily thought quietly to herself. She followed Amber's gaze and smirked evilly. She was watching Legolas like a lovesick puppy. But the surprise was that he was doing the same thing. Emily sat very confused for a moment. They were looking each other but they didn't notice the other watching them? Finally Emily came up with a very evil plan. She laughed inwardly to herself.  
  
Music started filling the hall and people started dancing. "Amber," Emily started. "I'm going to go tell Legolas that you want to sleep with him okay?" Amber, too lost in her own thoughts, merely nodded. Emily jumped up from the table and started to make her way towards the young prince. Amber suddenly realized what she had said also jumped up from the table. 'No! I can't let her get to him!' Amber thought to herself, panic stricken. She ran after Emily. She watched as she approached his table smirking wickedly. Amber ran as fast as her legs would allow her. Emily was just about to start talking when a hand reached up around her mouth. "She has nothing to tell you!" Amber told them. She laughed a little nervously and dragged Emily away from the table.  
  
The others watched as she was pulled away, they were all quite confused. When she had pulled her out of view Amber stopped. She only let go of her mouth when she felt sharp teeth dig into her skin. "Ouch!" she yelped in pain. Luckily the bite mark wasn't bleeding. "What are you some crazed Chihuahua?!" Emily broke into a fit of laughter. "You should have seen your face while you were eating!!" she gasped as fits of laughter overtook her repeatedly. She wiped a tear out of her eye as she regained control of herself. "How could you do that?" Amber asked. "It was an opportunity I couldn't ignore if I wanted to. Not that I did." Emily pointed out. "Besides, I wasn't really going to tell him that. I was just going to say that you requested a dance with him!" the younger girl explained.  
  
"Dance?" Amber said softly to herself. "I got it! I know who you have to dance with!" Amber said. "Oh, yeah. I forgot about that." Emily stated to no one in particular. "Wait here!" Amber commanded as she disappeared into the crowd. She did not return, instead she watched as Damien approached her. He stopped directly in front of her. 'He's taller from this point of view.' Emily thought as she looked up at him. "Yes?" she asked politely. He looked at her for a short moment before asking, "Would you like to dance?" She was momentarily shocked that he had asked. She smiled lightly as she looked up at his face; he thought she would reject him. "Alright!" she replied, though secretly plotting how she would pay Amber back. "You will?!" he asked amazed at his luck. She nodded and giggled quietly at his reaction. She took the hand he offered her and they made their way to the dance floor.  
  
They twirled gracefully to a simple waltz. Emily was concentrating very hard on three things; correct stepping, not leading, and not falling for Damien. Her concentration must have shown on her face for Damien finally spoke. "You seem in very deep concentration milady. Is anything the matter?" he asked her. She looked up and smiled. "Yes, I would appreciate it if you would please call me Emily. The other thing, quite frankly I find waltzing a lot more trouble than it's worth. Besides, most of the men I've ever danced with couldn't even lead." Damien chuckled at her remarks. "You're a very good dancer." He stated. Emily blushed lightly at this remark. "Thank you my Lord." She replied, trying not to make eye contact. "Damien, not my lord, Damien. I've always found any other title to be quite annoying." He explained. Emily smiled broadly at this. Most princes refused to be called anything but their extra titles. She was happy she found someone who didn't seem so stuck up. She decided maybe she should thank Amber instead.  
  
They continued to dance in silence, neither of them sure what to say next. Damien was quite content to hold her in his arms, but all too soon the song ended. He leaned down and kissed her hand gently, causing her to blush again. She gave a slight bow and excused herself. She had spotted something near the door that was supposed to be up in her room. She walked quickly passed Amber and Legolas as they were dancing. They both watched her walk towards the door. "Is she alright?" Legolas asked Amber. "I don't know I better go check on her. Excuse me." Amber stated. "Okay, but I expect another dance when you get back." He told her as he kissed her hand lightly. With that Amber followed Emily towards the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Scene Change ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Emily exited the ballroom just in time to see a streak of orange run up the stairs. She ran up the stairs after the orange streak. Amber followed Emily; unaware of what Emily was following. Emily grabbed the door handle before it closed and entered her room, letting the door slam behind her. "Daxter!" she hissed at the orange figure that had ducked under her bed for cover. "Come out here this instant!" She commanded. Daxter was an orange creature that resembled a cross between a squirrel and fox. He had a bushy orange tail with a white tip. He had two legs and two hand like thingy's (sorry I don't know what to call 'um, besides if you've ever seen Jack and Daxter you know what I'm talking about.) He looked up at her, "Um…sorry?" he asked, afraid of her going off on him.  
  
  
  
Emily sighed at her friend. "Don't do that anymore okay? You could have been seen." Daxter let out the breath he had been unconsciously holding, he was glad she wasn't upset. Daxter had been with Emily since she was 3 years old. He acted as a bodyguard and friend towards her, though acting as a stuffed toy when others were nearby. Emily had grown up living a false life. The parents she had loved and cared for all her life were not actually her birth parents. She had really been born on the planet Lin, located light years away in the solar system of Devious. Though she was born on another planet she was still a pure blooded elf. Lin was inhabited by water elves, thus being why she looked so much different then the other elves in middle earth.  
  
She was born into the royal family of Lin. Her mother was Queen Aurora and her father was King Nathaniel. Emily had been sent to middle-earth to destroy the ring left to her by her mother. Like the one ring of power this one was made to keep humanity at balance. Of course it was just as evil and powerful as the dark lord's ring. When she arrived on earth her foster parents took her in and raised her as her own. They had planned on telling her the truth when she got older but they did not survive the attack of the orcs on her village. Daxter, whom had been with Emily during the attack, had explained everything when she was 16. She had already planned on setting out to destroy the ring when she reached 19.  
  
Emily had not told anybody, including Amber, about Daxter or the ring. This was something she felt she needed to learn to deal with on her own. But even now, she wondered why she had been sent to earth so young instead of after she understood her mission. She started bustling around her room readying herself for work. Tonight she was working, yet again the graveyard shift. This didn't bother her any though, since the club didn't really liven up until ten.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, we learn new things every chapter don't we? Okay, so a lot of you think this is to fairytaleish? To bad! It's my fic and this all comes to me by daydreaming when I should be listening to my teachers. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed it anyway. Now PLEASE! R&R!!!!! Later ~*~  
  
~*~ Shadow Angel ~*~ 


	5. Rivendell Rave

A/N: And I'm back! I was put down for a while. This story may seem weird and out of place but I've never been too interested in completely normal stories. Oh, well. I am not a mary-sue and any more of those remarks will be deleted! Also, I add a lot of description on looks. I do it because it bothers me to not know the way people in stories look. Any remarks that do not wish to be posted can be sent to me at jis_bubble@hotmail.com. Anyway Enough of that! See ya' after the fic! Please R&R!! PS: If some of the lyrics are wrong, just let me know. Some songs are kinda hard to keep up with! :P   
Disclaimer: Another one!! This one is here to state that I do not own any of the songs used in this chapter or any other for that matter. Also I do not own LOTR.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

~*~ Chapter 5: Rivendell Rave ~*~ 

Amber stood in the hall pressing her ears against the door. 'Damn that extra insulation!' she thought angrily to herself. Even her elven ears could not hear through the dense door of Emily's room. She decided finally on simply asking Emily what was going on herself. So, she reached up and rapped lightly on the door. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Emily heard the knocking on her door. She walked quickly over to it. Slowly and cautiously she cracked the door open. It was just Amber. She sighed inwardly and let her friend in. "What are you..." Amber cut of short when she saw her outfit. Emily was, and as wearing a tight red tank top, black semi-baggy pants, black boots, and her long hair was held up in a high ponytail by a red ribbon to match her shirt. Her lips were also a bright red, and she had a little black eye shadow and eyeliner. 

"Oh, you're going to work?" Amber finally asked. 

"Why else would I dress like an ex-hooker?" Emily responded. 

Emily worked at a large dance club/bar called Rivendell Rave. Emily didn't wait for a response. Instead she busied herself with looking for her cloak. Amber sat quietly on the bed, also sitting on Dexter's tail. He winced in utter pain, if he hadn't been posing as a stuffed animal he would have screamed. Emily turned around to ask Amber if she had spotted her cloak then noticed Daxter. 

"Amber! Your sitting on my favorite stuffed animal!" Emily yelled at her. Amber glanced down and then stood up, picked up the "stuffed animal", and sat back down. 

"Why do you care about this thing so much?" Amber questioned her younger onlooker. Emily walked over and grabbed Daxter into a tight (but not suffocating) embrace. 

"I think he's cute!" Emily replied. She then noticed her cloak hanging on her coat rack. She mentally slapped herself before striding across the room and throwing it on. The clasp on the cloak that held it together was that of a water droplet. She set Daxter on the bed and pulled up her hood. 

"So are you stopping by this evening?" She finally asked. "It's karaoke night you know." She mentioned as an extra shove. Amber rolled her eyes before answering, "Fine, I'll be there around 11:00p.m." 

"Good, see you then!" With those last words Emily strode quickly and stealthily from the room, snuck downstairs, and out into the dark of the night. 

Amber remained on Emily's bed for a moment, thinking over a comeback for the horrendous scare she had given her. 

"I got it!" Amber finally spoke out into the emptiness of Emily's room. She would trick the fellowship or whatever they called it to come to the Rivendell Rave and then they would catch Emily on stage! Emily never passed up karaoke night at the club. She smiled wickedly to herself, but the look did not go unnoticed by Daxter. As he watched Amber walk out of the room, back to the ball he pondered what she had planned for Emily. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Oi!! Isis!" Emily shouted as she entered the club. A tall, pretty, dark girl leaned over the bar looking for the person who shouted for her. 

"Em! Hey girl. What took you so long?" Isis asked as Emily made her way around behind the bar with her. 

"Another fucking ball thing. This is really biting my ass." Isis just shook her head. 

"Girl sometimes you amaze me." 

"Really?" Emily asked hopefully. 

"Yeah, but the rest of the time your trippin'." Isis replied. Emily just rolled her eyes and got started with serving. A few minutes later the door was opened again and a black haired young man walked out. 

"Evening girls." He stated. "Evening Fiore!" they shouted in unison. Fiore was the bar owner. He was nice and good friends with Emily and Isis. 

"Ladies an gentlemen, the karaoke party will begin now! Tonight however, the singers will be chosen by drawing. You can enter as many times as you want but if your name is drawn there's no going back." A redhead on the stage announced. "Our first singer," She continued as she drew one of the many names that had been entered beforehand, "is Gilford!" A tall blonde elf got up and began singing to an elfish tune. Rather lame if you asked either of the bartenders. The redhead jumped down and made her way to the bar. "Hey guys." she greeted them once she reached the drink counter. 

"Hey Kari!" Isis said. 

"So, did either of you enter?" Kari asked the two of them. Isis smirked 

"I did." Isis told her. 

"Emily?" Kari asked. Isis smirked again, "Kari, in all honesty what do you think?" They all started laughing. 

"Yeah I did." Emily reassured her once they had all calmed down. "God, is it just me or does this guy suck bad?" Isis finally asked the other two girls whom both nodded. After the drunk guy finally finished his lame elf song Kari headed back up to the stage.   
"That was, well...um. Anyway! Our next singer is," She reached into the jar holding even more entries and pulled out a lavender slip of paper. She chuckled inwardly, she recognized this stationary anywhere. "The next singer is Emily!" The crowed erupted into aplause. Emily was a regular here at the club, she was also a favorite. Emily smiled as she walked up to the large stage beside Kari. 

"Which song are you singing?" Kari whipered the qusetion to Emily. She leaned back over and whispered a title. After that Kari hurried over to the player and started up the song. As Emily pulled out the microphone and positioned herself for the performance she did not see the large group of people enter the door.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Wow! I didn't know Rivendell had a bar!" Pippin remarked happily. 

Amber smiled at them. "This is Rivendell's most popular night club." She continued talking after an excited murmur finished through the crowd of bystanders. "Tonight is kareoke night and if you look on stage," Amber turned and smirked evilly. 'Just in time.' she thought. (yes they had all changed) 

"Hey isn't that Emily?!" Damien asked, rather shocked at her outfit. He turned to Amber for an answer. 

"Why yes it is. Emliy is a bartender here. Come on, I have a reserved seat in the front." With that said they all walked silently through the deafening crowed to the seats. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Emily looked back at the bar and noticed another familiar face. "Omar!!" She shouted before jumping off the stage and running out to see him. Omar was tall, dark, handsome, and Isis' boyfriend. Omar was another very good friend of Emily's, he was the only person that could math her in crazyness. For that reason they respected each other. Even though they both had a wild side they were equally mature when maters called for it and they were great duet singers. 

Emily jumped up and threw her arms around his neck in a friendly, yet embracing hug. "Good to see ya' too!" He said as he returned her hug. Once they broke apart Isis came running down the bar. As soon as she got there they exchanged a quick, loving kiss. 

"Hey baby!" Omar greeted her. 

Isis just smiled before stating, "Your back before I thought you would be!" 

"Hey Omar!" Emily started once the couple had finished greeting each other. "It's my turn on stage. Would you like to do a duet?" Omar laughed, "You got yourself a partner!" 

Isis smiled, they sung very well together. Isis also trusted Emily very much, she knew Emily wouldnt pull anything on Omar. Their relationship was friends, pure and simple. The two singers walked back up on stage. 

"Sorry everybody! Guess what?! Omar is back and ready to sing his worth!" Emily told the impatient crowd. The audience errupted into another earsplitting applause. "Hey Kari!" Omar called. 

"Hey Omar! I guess the song is being changed no doubt." She stated. The other two both nodded. Omar walked over and whispered a title to her and came back up to Emily as Kari the song. "Another Night?" Emily questioned. "Yep!" Omar responded as the tune stared up. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Where is she going?!" Legolas asked as they watched Emily jump of stage. His questioned was answered as Emily came back on stage with another man. The two took a minute, said some things before the song finally started. The tune was a little fast. Then the singing started: 

(this part is done in script form to make it easier) 

Emily:   
_Another night another dream but always you._   
_It's like a vision of love that seems to be true._   
_Another night another dream but always you._   
_In the night I dream of love so true!_

/music/ 

Omar:   
_Just another night, another vision of love_   
_You feel joy you feel pain 'cause nothin' will be the same._   
_Just another night is all that it takes to understand the difference of lovers and fakes_   
_So baby_   
_I talk, talk I talk to you in the night, in your dream of love so true_   
_I talk, talk I talk to you in the night, in your dream of love so true_

Emily:   
_In the night, in my dreams I'm in love with you_   
_'cause you talk to me like lovers do!_   
_I feel joy, I feel pain 'cause it's still the same_   
_When the night is gone I'll be alone!_

_Another night another dream but always you._   
_It's like a vision of love that seems to be true._   
_Another night another dream but always you._   
_In the night I dream of love so true!_

/music/ 

Omar:   
_Just another night another dream another vision of love_   
_I'm here, I'm here to set you free I am your lover, your lover_   
_Oh sister let me cover my body with my love and_   
_vision of love that seems to be true_   
_We do all of the things that only lovers will do_   
_We do all of the things that only lovers will do_

Emily:   
_In the night, in my dreams I'm in love with you_   
_'cause you talk to me like lovers do!_   
_I feel joy, I feel pain 'cause it's still the same_   
_When the night is gone I'll be alone!_

_Another night another dream but always you._   
_It's like a vision of love that seems to be true._   
_Another night another dream but always you._   
_In the night I dream of love so true!_

Omar:   
_I talk, talk, I talk to you_   
_In the night in your dream, of love so true_   
_I talk, talk, I talk to you_   
_In the night in your dream, of love so true_

Emily:   
_In the night, in my dreams I'm in love with you_   
_'cause you talk to me like lovers do!_   
_I feel joy, I feel pain 'cause it's still the same_   
_When the night is gone I'll be alone!_

_Another night another dream but always you._   
_It's like a vision of love that seems to be true._   
_Another night another dream but always you._   
_In the night I dream of love so true!_

/fades out/ 

The crowed roared as the two bowed after the songs end. It wasn't until that moment that Emily noticed Amber and the guests from the ball sitting in the front row, all of them stunned looking.   


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

A/N: Hey everyone! So how'd ya like it? Semi-cliffhanger ne'?! ^-^ Sorry the others wern't in this one very much, they'll all have a bigger part next chapter. I was waiting for that 21st review to finally post. U know da' drill! U've read so now u gots to review!! I look forward to hearing from you all!   
P.S: I won't post agian until I get 9 NEW reviews. (can't be the same person over and over. Sorry Amber.)   
P.P.S: How do you get the font to stay the right size?! 

~ Shadow Angel~   



End file.
